


Penny Watersports

by orphan_account



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

UPDATE: i wrote a shortfic abt its the next chapter

my first post and its pee. dont even look at me. anyway lmao, i love penny and i keep fantasizing about her like,,, holding it in for me so i get to see how happy she is to relieve herself. i swear i am literally so self indulgent when im turned on its not even funny.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Meet me in the spa tonight at 9. You’re in charge tonight.”

That’s what your note from Penny says. You lay it on top of your clothes and slowly make your way over to the water. You’re pretty excited to say the least. She has a pretty good record of pleasing you with whatever she plans. You sink yourself into the water and slide your fingers into your bathing suit a little bit; You really can’t help yourself. You fantasize about what she may (or may not) be wearing and how she’ll behave, and of course, why you’re here.

Before you can think too long about it, you hear footsteps race down to water. Penny stops right in front of you and immediately you know what's happening and you can’t help but bite your lip. “Please say when I can go, please, please,” she says, legs crossed.

“Mmmhmm,” is all you can think to say. You watch her bounce around for a moment and hear her whimper a bit. “How much water did you drink, girly?”

“Too much…”  
“Yeah?”

All she does is nod. She too busy keeping herself together. She rocks back in forth in place and continues to whimper. Your favorite part about all this is that her face is red hot.

“How about you let just a tiny bit out for now?” you ask.  
“Thank you, yes oh my god.” she says quietly. She stops crossing her legs a bit and goes to pull her bathing suit off to the side.  
“Now wait, I never said I wanted you to expose yourself, did I?” you say before she can pull the bathing suit away.  
“No,” she says. She smiles a little bit, obviously pleased with the idea of doing it that way too. “Sorry.”  
“It’s quite alright.” you reply. Then, after a moment, a tiny wet spot appears on the crotch of her one piece. She quickly stops it, to her dismay. She lets out tiny whines and you can’t stop yourself from fingering your entrance.

“I can’t hold it much longer now, please let me go.”  
“Say again?”  
“Please, let me go. Please, please, please…..”

The begging drives you mad with arousal. You know you have to reward her. “I think you’ve held it long enough, go ahead.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” she repeats. She spreads her legs apart barely a moment later, a strong stream of piss comes trickling down from her bathing suit, and making a distinct sound on the tile floor. She lets out a sigh of relief and continues to thank you under her breath.


End file.
